Research Director
The Research Director in charge of what is (theoretically) the reason the station is around. You job is to direct research into new things. And you have a group of Scientists to help you do that. Overview You arrive on the station inside your office next to toxins. You have the front seat. So sit back and enjoy the view. Remember that you have two of the most important things on the station, Robotics control and the AI integrity restorer. Directing Research 101 As the Research Director, your job is obviously to direct research. You have access to anything scientific. There's No I In Team Your official responsibility is to ensure that nobody does anything they shouldn’t. This means making sure the Geneticists don’t run rampant with powers, that Roboticists don’t cyborg people without good reason, and that Toxins does not destroy the station. Try to stop Toxins from igniting. Teach your scientists the proper way to handle plasma. Computer Maintenance And You In the event of AI damage on an Intelicard, there is a computer in your office which can be used to repair its systems. This is a long process, but it is still usually better than having no AI at all. In addition, it is possible to build a new AI from the circuit also found in your office. Using plasteel and glass, it is constructed just like any other computer up until the human brain is inserted. Keep the existence of the human component hush-hush! It's a trade secret! Please be aware that a freshly constructed AI comes with the default NanoTrasen laws. AI Overpopulation: The Core Circuit And You Whether to reduce the load on primary AI or just to increase information chaos, with this nifty AI Core circuit board found in your office you can make a second, working AI. You need the following components first: a screwdriver, a wrench, 4 sheets of plasteel, 2 sheets of reinforced glass, the circuit board, and, of course, a brain in an MMI. Make AI Core frame with plasteel, wrench it in a preferably secure place near an intercom (or a radio), add circuit, screwdrive, wires, MMI, glass, screwdrive again. Voila! Now there's two working AIs on station! Assistant with Science You can be of great help as an assistant with large amounts of access. Collecting flashes and power cells for robotics and other items for research. Lamar Inside the display case in your office is a surgically modified facehugger. It can no longer kill and implant its embryos inside a host body, but it still feels the need to leap on anyone in reach. It's usually best kept in its case. With a chameleon projector, Lamar can be scanned to act as a fearsome disguise. Lamar can also be used as a breath mask. Don't ask. A True Traitor The Research Director, like all Heads of Staff, make extremely dangerous traitors just by virtue of their access and departmental loyalty. While your underlings are less likely to fall in line than Security most of the time they'll listen to what you want them to do. Toxins will be your best bet, with all those explosives you'll probably be able to hold the station hostage. Since you have access to it, Genetics could be useful, but the Chief Medical Officer will be overseeing it more often than not. You hold a lot of power, and at the same time, a decent amount of responsibility. It is easy to bring the station to it’s knees, if you know what you’re doing. Great if you’re an antagonist, dickish if you’re not. Less useful but still dangerous, robotics is a useful stopping point for traitoring and changeling activities. Don't even get me started on how crazy Research and Development is if you are a cultist. Category: Jobs